


The True Trash Prompts from Tumblr

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Random prompts from tumblr or from asks in the comments sections of other fics...Gifted as per ask...Ch 1. Independent dayCh 2. #bottomhannibal day





	1. Not so independent day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstag/gifts).



> Ch 1. For Blackstag

Out at Wolf Trap Hannibal watched as Will reassured all the dogs and stroked each one carefully. Slowly they began to settle.

"I assume this is to do with the fireworks?"

"Yeah. Even out here. Actually, probably because it is out here, kids with bundles, barbecues on one of the top fields, people in the woods drinking kegs. It's fine. We're used to it."

"Does it seem to you a strange way to celebrate independence?"

"From a country or empire that doesn't exist in any way shape or form anymore? Maybe. Sometimes. History is always complicated. The political is personal."

Hannibal smiled. It was true in his own home country too, when did it start to be Lithuania? When did it stop? When was it part of a wider empire? When was it a coloniser in its own right? It's own struggle for independence from a wider union was something he'd witnessed first hand and then at a distance.

"Nations usually begin and end in fire"

"No such thing as a peaceful revolution?"

"Or a peaceful colonisation"

"Touché doctor. What's the Marx thing? Those who do not learn the lessons of history are destined to repeat them? It all depends on whose history it is doesn't it?"

"History is usually determined by the victors"

"You know in India the British called it the Indian Mutiny and the Indians call it the first war of independence?"

"Of course. Eventually the colonised and oppressed get to write their own history"

Will smiled lazily at him and gave him a small toast,

"To writing our own histories then"

Hannibal toasted him back,

"Do you have any particular activities or traditions you like to observe?"

"Apart from looking after the dogs? Not really. We never did much of the whole holidays thing. This is good enough. Actually I asked you over so I wouldn't have to go to any 4th July parties or such."

"I'm glad to be a useful distraction"

"You know you're more than that."

Will got up and held out his hand for Hannibal's glass,

"Shall I open another bottle or do you want to switch to beer?"

"I'd prefer wine. Is this going to be a tradition?"

"What? Hushing the dogs, listening to fireworks in the distance, drinking wine, talking wank politics and me flirting. Badly."

"This is you flirting?"

"I told you it was badly"

Hannibal laughed,

"Not so awful after all"

He took the glass Will handed to him,

"Does this mean I can safely drink this without fear of having to drive later?"

Will leaned down and kissed Hannibal's upturned face. He smiled a little back at Will,

"Happy not so independent day Will"

Will rolled his eyes. Smiled.

"Happy 4th July Hannibal"


	2. The Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were some rich people sex toys in a pic on tumblr... 
> 
> It's only a ficlet....
> 
> You know why it's being posted today right?

Hannibal almost trailed a hand over the selection. The shop assistant managed a bland smile.

"Will? What do you think?"

"I'm easy"

"Will"

"Really Hannibal. Your choice. Your day. Whatever you'd like. I'll enjoy you whichever one you go for"

"The swan has a certain, classical, aesthetic"

Will smirked a little,

"Sure. I'm happy to be Zeus for the day"

Hannibal flushed a little,

"You're more a Ganymede I think"

"Nope. Not tomorrow. Tomorrow? I own your arse. So. Choose wisely"

Hannibal returned to his decision making. Will grinned at the shop assistant and did that thing with his eyebrows. It was the shop assistant's turn to get a little warm under the collar.

"This?"

"Sure it's big enough? Remember that big black box?"

He winked. Hannibal had hated the pictures in TattleCrime. Will all laid out for everyone to enjoy. Quite wrong.

"Perhaps you're right. Not the tail?"

"Yeehaw"

Hannibal shuddered, not the tail.

"This, and this?"

Will looked at the plug and dildo, a whole shit eating smile threatening to take over his whole face.

"Just what the doctor ordered. We'll have both thanks. Hannibal, put the card away. My treat"

Hannibal blushed. He rather thought it might be his too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm a day early. Damn. Still it's the right day somewhere


End file.
